Your Guardian Angel
by lost-soul-gal
Summary: ONESHOT You know something, Draco? What hurt me was not the pain from the fall. But the aloofness you treated me with. R n R! x COMPLETE! REVIEW!


**I'm doing this kinda angst one-shot alright? It may or may not be to your likings. Based on the song 'Everytime'. Hees. Anyway, review at the end. Thank you! x)**

**Your Guardian Angel**  
** by lost-soul-gal**

How I regret.

If only I did not say that so hastily.

**_Notice me, take my hand _**

_**Why are we strangers when **_

_**Our love is strong **_

_**Why carry on without me **_

"_Fine. Bye. I don't wanna talk to you anymore." I screamed at you._

And that was really the last nine words I said to you. I wonder what Draco is doing now. We were together for six months. And suddenly, everything went wrong. We quarreled more frequently. This time, it really blew up. We did not even know why we were quarreling.

I was so sick of it I said those nine words. We did not break up or what; we just ignored each other. It carried on for two weeks. I was so lost and didn't know what to do. Should I just apologize or should I continue with this cold war?

Harry and Ron told me to continue but Ginny advised me to talk to you. **_Every time I try to fly, I fall _**

_**Without my wings, I feel so small **_

_**I guess I need you, baby **_

_**And every time I see you in my dreams **_

_**I see your face, it's haunting me **_

_**I guess I need you, baby **_

I couldn't concentrate on my studies. Every time during classes with the Slytherins, I will just turn around to look for you automatically. It had become a habit. And a habit that I cannot kick. 

It was true. I dreamt of you almost every night. We were either quarreling or we were whispering sweet nothings to each other. Two very extreme dreams. I dare not admit to anyone but I miss you a lot and I wished we can be like before. If only all these were a dream only.

**_I make believe that you are here _**

_**It's the only way I see clear **_

_**What have I done **_

_**You seem to move on easy **_

I still remember that day when I tripped over something because I was too engrossed looking at you.

_"Are you alright?" you asked so softly and helped me up._

"I'm…I'm fine…" I stuttered. You still have this strange effect on me.

"Take this handkerchief and tie it round your bleeding leg."

"I'll wash it and return it to you." I quickly said.

"No need. Just throw it away." with that, you walked away from me.

I looked at you until you were walked away from my sight. I clutched the handkerchief tightly. It was the one that I gave you to wipe your sweat when your Qudditch practice had finished. And now, you're giving it back to me. That night, I cried myself to sleep, Draco. Do you know that? I don't think you heard even though you sleep beside me.

You know something, Draco? What hurt me was not the pain from the fall. But the aloofness you treated me with.

**And every time I try to fly, I fall **

_**Without my wings, I feel so small **_

_**I guess I need you, baby **_

_**And every time I see you in my dreams **_

_**I see your face, you're haunting me **_

_**I guess I need you, baby **_

_  
_Dinner was over. I'm now staring at the mirror in front of me in my room. I could not forget what happened just now.

_"Get out of my sight, you weakling." You hissed at me._

"Weakling? I'm not one." I quickly walked away before you had any chance to further insult me.

Why? Why did you say that? Do you know it hurt me a lot? We have not broken up, do you still remember? Then why are you treating me this way?

The reflection that the mirror showed was a girl crying miserably. The mirror was mocking at me. But, it wasn't long before I felt something salty on my lips. It was my tears. I was crying. And that girl in the mirror is me.

Eyes so red and puffy. You will always run to me whenever I cry. What about now? Where are you? Probably shagging a girl. I bit my lip as that thought ran through my mind and more tears came down. 

**_I may have made it rain _**

_**Please forgive me **_

_**My weakness caused you pain **_

**_And this song's my sorry_**

I realize now that, I'm just dwelling in the memories I have of you and me. I use those memories to pass each day. How pathetic can I get?

And so, I pray. I pray that you will disappear from my memories, my mind, my heart and my world. But, everywhere I go, I will see you. How coincidental. God loves making sport of me and I hate him for that.

I don't understand myself. I love you and hate you. I love you for all the care, concern and love you showered me when we were so happy together. I hate you because you insulted me, ignored me and landed me in this situation.

But, I can't really blame you right? I was the one who said I don't want to talk to you. But then again, you could have started the conversation right? I don't know. I'm just so confused. All these hormones are killing me.

**_At night I pray _**

_**That soon your face will fade away **_

_**And every time I try to fly, I fall **_

_**Without my wings, I feel so small **_

_**I guess I need you, baby **_

_**And every time I see you in my dreams **_

_**I see your face, you're haunting me **_

_**I guess I need you, baby**_

So what should I do? Not to talk to you? Or continue with this childish cold war?

Finally, I decided. I shall let nature take its course. If I get to meet you alone, well, maybe I could pluck up my courage to just confront you. If not…we'll see about that when it happens.

But, no matter what, I just want you to know something important.

I love you…

And I will watch you from afar

Protecting you, guarding you

Being your little guardian angel

So, don't you worry

I wont let anything happen to you.

Because I love you.

**The End**

How's it? Second one-shot. Click on that button 'Review' please! Criticisms are taken, so don't you worry. Review ok? Thanks! Hees. x)


End file.
